


Piece同人－白色房车的清新早餐

by KnightNO4time



Category: PIECE～記憶の欠片～ | Piece - Fragment of a Memory (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	Piece同人－白色房车的清新早餐

“鸡蛋不够了，看来最近需要采购点食材。”清晨的白色房车里，黑衣的青年在厨房冰箱里感慨了一句。  
他音调不高不低，独自一个人，任谁想都是在自言自语。他有些凌乱的头发怎么打理都不会显得太过整齐。  
《唉～～？！可是人家今天明明早上想吃半熟的煎蛋！》下一秒青年失去刚才的冷静，用及其不成熟的声音宣泄不满，甚至还狠狠跺了一下脚。  
（一大早就吵死了，小鬼！）不过怒吼和恐怖紧皱的眉头很快就把刚才幼稚的形象推翻。  
这句话显然是对刚才不满的句子做出来反驳。男子独自在车里用不一样的音调和声音和自身吵架着。  
【鸡蛋还是全熟的健康】暴躁顿时全无，声音变的沉稳冷静。之前张狂的眼神此时冷漠的审视着冰箱里仅剩的四颗鸡蛋。  
男子不可能与自己多个声音角度对话，因为刚才明显是四个人物角色。  
对的，因为他是对人格组成的。并不是医学上那种一个人形成的多人格，而是由外界因素直接讲多个人转移到一具肉体里的“人工多人格”…姑且这样解释。  
《贤好像老师啊，古板！因为游戏里主角早上几乎都是吃煎蛋的！》第一个名字出现。这次幼稚的声音回来，成前面那个冷静的声音者为贤。  
当然这不是他们本来的名字，因为他们都失去了记忆，也不知道为何会变成现如今的样子。  
（游戏游戏，每次都是游戏！你脑子不会想点别的吗？）暴躁的声音似乎对幼稚的声音总是很不满。  
《你明明也冒出来和我抢手柄！》听这样的对话，很显然，幼稚的声音来源自一个小男孩。  
其实没错，这个人格本体就是一个没成年的小孩子。他喜欢打游戏，但是现在的情况并不允许他任性，虽然他还是跟着自己步调来。  
（少罗嗦！）  
｛不要吵。要弄清楚，可是零的身体来摄取鸡蛋…还有游戏熬夜累的也是零…你们成熟一点｝这次第五个声音特质出来。虽然本意是男性，但是用词和语气柔和度都努力贴合着女性。  
是的，这是这具身体里唯一的女性人格。身为医生的她，在这个无人空间里偶尔就担当着母亲一样的角色。  
虽然众人都没有注意到，但她偶尔就能占据这样的理想立场。比如现在，平日柔和的她，偶尔也能这样讲起道理。  
正吵中的两个人格就这样安静了下来。因为女性人格平时很少这样，所以及时声音不大，但认真的语调还是让两个人格镇惊不小。  
“谢谢你，绫。不过我没关系，那么就给优做煎蛋吧。麻烦你来了，你煎的比较好。”青年的脸上没有刚才认真的表情，而是柔和的一笑，白皙的脸上绽放开来，意外好看。  
此时的人格就是这具身体本来的人格，他也是在刚才对话里提到的零。  
零也不记得为何会变成现在的样子。承担着其他四个人的思想，可以说很辛苦。不过他也早就习惯了，用自己的身体接替别人的行为也是家常便饭，其实在他不知道的内心深处其他人格就是自己共患的朋友和家人。  
虽然他们彼此遇到这种情况早就会相互平分重担，不会多表达出来自私的感情。  
可偶尔日常，大家还是跟着步调展现自己。因此零对小孩子的部分还是很宽容的。  
《好耶！》得到满足的小孩子用零的身体笑着欢呼。他叫优。  
【我还是麦片。】瞬间插入的贤用不温不火的生意要求到。  
（贤你偶尔也吃点肉类，相比科学家你明明和宅男一样。给我煎三片培根！）这个暴躁的人格叫阵，如他所说贤之前似乎是一个科学家。  
在队伍里，贤是最冷静沉稳贤明的一位，他帮助零一起研究回到原来身体的线索，并且也和军事一样。  
【阵…】贤想到通过一具身体来吸收培根那么多热量就让早上的他头疼不已。  
“好好，我知道了。那么绫呢？”零并不会轻易生气，而是接受了信息并询问女性人格。  
｛我的话也是老样子就好了｝被叫做绫的女性人格用和男子不算完全般配的甜美笑容回应了问题。  
但是看久了就会发现，零这个实则面容清秀的青年，这般笑起来的话，带着难以抗拒的诱惑魅力。  
由绫主导的纤细身躯动了起来，动作优雅娴熟，从手里的煎锅传来细微的响动。  
｛来，这是优的煎蛋。｝出锅的煎蛋色泽漂亮，香味唤醒了大脑，这才有种早晨真正来临的感觉。  
《好棒！》优欢呼着，双手捧着碟子放进了一遍的餐盘里，配上橙汁。  
“那么下面我来就好了。”拿回主导权的零安详地说，与此同时从冰箱里习惯的几个位置拿出来各人格喜欢的食材进行准备。  
因为五个人五种食物和饮料，随意对于就一个身体的零来讲吃多是很痛苦的事情。  
因此，他们五个人决定每个人都只摄取一点点，加起来来维持身体状况。像是刚才的煎蛋，一颗就是优一个人全部的早饭。  
零都很明确的把食材分成小小批存放，所以很方便。不一会，五人份的早餐上桌。  
他依旧喜欢在房车外面的空地里打开折叠桌，在宽敞的空间里享用食材。  
桌子上。一份煎蛋配橙汁，是优的。一份牛奶泡麦片，是贤的。三片培根配白水，是阵的。一片烤面包配咖啡，是零的。一颗苹果，是绫的。  
“我开动了，”零代替其他人说了开动词语，五个人的早饭才算开始。


End file.
